A New Beginning
'''A New Beginning '''is the Series Premiere of Star Trek: The New Generation. Plot The war with the Tholians and Breen is over and peace has been restored, the USS Enterprise commanded by Captain John Martin assumes Command of the ship. And his mission is to head out to the DMZ and search the region of space for Vice Admiral James Martin who went missing during the Dominion Wars. Story Teaser The USS Enterprise is docked at Deep Space Nine for repairs and recrewing as fighters fly by the ship onboard the USS Wraith Commander Martin is packing up his stuff to head to his new Command. (Commander Martin's Quarters) Door chimes Come, says John as he turns to see who it is. The doors open and shows that its Audrey as she walks into his quarters. Am I disturbing you, she asked as she looked at her former CO. Martin Smiles. No not at all I was just finishing packing up for the Enterprise, he says as he closes his bag. Audrey smiles and sits down. You know I remember when I was onboard the Enterprise she was my second assignment, she says as she looks at John. John sits down and looks at her. Audrey I don't know if I'm ready to take Command of the Enterprise, he says as he looks at her. She looks at him and pats him on the back. John you saved this entire crew from Dukat and you deserve a Command of your own, she says as she looks at him. John and Audrey gets up from his couch and he gets his bag and walks of his Quarters and they enter the turbo-lift. (Deck 17 Transporter Room 2) Commander Martin walks out of the lift and sees his former Crew mates on both sides of the bulkheads. Attention to order, says Captain Yunker as he walks to his former XO. And Martin walks all the way to the Transporter room and he shakes the hands of his former CO and friends and hugs Audrey and he gets on the transporter pad and looks at his former crewmates. Premission to dismbark sir, asked Martin. Permission Granted Commander good luck on your new Assignment, he says as he nods to the Transporter Chief. The Commander disappears off the pad and the crew leaves the Transporter pad as Audrey looks at the pad. (Enterprise Bridge) The officers and repair teams were working on the ship systems and replacing power relays, when they saw Captain Martin walk onto the bridge. CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE, says Commander Martok as he greets Martin. As you were, says Martin as the crew goes back to what they were doing. Page 1 Ep. I A New Beginning (Captain Martin's Quarters) Captain's Log Stardate 65489.2 We're on course for the old DMZ cause I got word on the whereabouts of my father he's been missing since the war with the Dominion and I want to bring him home, and have mom stop worrying I am also getting use to my new Command onboard the Enterprise just wish I could of stayed on the Wraith as First Officer, says Martin as he's looking at crew reports and recording his first Captain's Log. Page 2